Le Fléau
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Quand Harry en a marre de servir de bouc émissaire et décide de couper définitivement les ponts avec le monde sorcier, une découverte des plus surprenantes lui sera dévoilée. Une découverte qui lui montrera le chemin vers un nouveau bonheur, plus atteignable. Une découverte qui lui permettra d'être véritablement lui-même et de laisser libre court aux ténèbres qui l'habitent...
1. I Et puis quoi encore ?

**Coucou ! Haha ! Coucou coucou !  
Et oui ! Encoooooooore le début d'une autre fiction ! Comment avance les autres ? Et bien comme je peux bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas des questions que l'on pose... Quelle indiscrétion jeunes gens !**

 **Enfin voilà, un petit Xover tout frais, tout neuf ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'idée m'a plu quand elle germa dans ma tête. Et sur ce très chers amis...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **I. Et puis quoi encore !?**

Dumbledore venait de disparaître, laissant un Harry Potter songeur au beau milieu de la représentation de la gare de King Cross. Voldemort venait de lui lancer l'Avada Kedavra et voilà qu'il avait atterri dans un espèce d'entre monde complètement bizarre. Et puis pourquoi la gare de King Cross franchement ? D'accord Poudlard lui avait permis d'échapper à ce qui lui servait de famille pendant plus de la moitié de l'année durant sept ans. Mais cette école n'avait fait que lui apporter malheur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller dans une autre école ! Rien que la tête du Directeur de l'école britannique lui avait mis le doute. Il aurait dû aller à Salem ou à Dumstrang voire à l'école de sorcellerie du Japon tiens, à l'autre bout du monde on lui aurait peut être foutu la paix ! Et puis de base, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si il n'avait pas été sorcier. Oh il adorait la magie, n'allait pas vous faire de fausses idées. C'était un simple constat voyons.

N'empêche que c'était bien beau de penser à tout ça mais ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup dans sa situation actuelle. Le regard du jeune homme se porta sur le train qui était sensé le ramener à la réalité et grimaça. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'y retourner. Et puis quoi encore ? Il avait une tête de bouc émissaire peut être ? Bon peut être un peu, d'accord... Mais il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à toute la connerie que l'entourait. Il était un Serpentard dans l'âme ! Oui, oui, il était juste allé à Gryffondor pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Il avait peut être mal calculé son coup d'ailleurs...  
Il reporta ensuite son regard vers l'endroit ou le vieil homme avait disparu depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Mais il n'était pas prêt de mourir non plus. Il avait dix-sept ans de vie de merde à rattraper bon sang ! Un long, très long soupir lui échappa. Il était pas prêt de sortir de là à ce rythme...

C'est donc en grommelant dans sa barbe que Harry se leva du banc sur lequel il était pour se mettre à marcher en direction de Merlin saivait où. Pendant un temps indéterminé il avança sans que ce qui l'entoure ne change d'un iota. Ce qui l'agaça profondément. Comment est-ce qu'on sortait de cette vie de merde sans mourir ? C'était quoi l'histoire au juste ? Il ressuscitait miraculeusement, tuait le méchant, épousait la rousse stupide avec qui tout le monde l'avait casé et ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ? Non mais ça va pas oui ? Comme si il avait envie de se caser avec une nana aussi plate qu'une planche à pain et aussi stupide qu'un têtard dans son œuf alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore profité de la vie comme il se doit !

 **\- Aaaaaaaaaah !** Se mit à crier Harry en colère. **Vie de merde ! Monde de merde ! Guerre à la con et sorciers de mes d...**

Mais alors que le chapelet d'insultes semblait encore long, celui que l'on surnommait le Survivant se stoppa net. Il venait de penser à un truc. Un truc complètement stupide et légèrement tordu mais qui lui permettrait sûrement de changer de vie. Un sourire un peu fou étira les lèvres du jeune sorcier alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas. Le chemin du retour lui sembla bien plus rapide que l'aller mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il monta dans le train qui devait le ramener à la réalité.  
Lorsque le véhicule s'ébranla, un rire satisfait échappa à Harry. Quelqu'un l'aurait vu à cet instant n'aurait pas reconnu le Garçon-qui-à-survécu et se serait sûrement enfui devant le regard un peu effrayant du dernier Potter.

Ooooh ! Qu'il avait hâte !

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce début pour le moins court ?  
Très court d'ailleurs...**

 **Bisous à vous tous mes lamas poilus et baveux d'étoiles scintillantes !  
BBBP ^_-**


	2. II Adieux déchirants

**Bonjour les gens ! Comment allez-vous ?  
J'ai été très heureuse et assez surpris de voir que _Le Fléau_ a eu autant de succès. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de review en si peu de temps et avec seulement un tout petit chapitre ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir !  
**

 **Asuna25** **: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! ^^**

 **Minimiste** **: Je suis contente que le prologue t'ai plû, j'espère que ça sera pareil pour la suite. Merci pour ta review ! =3**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Coucou Lil's ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^_-**

 **lady hinata1: Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te paraîtra tout aussi intéressant *w***

 **agathe ch : Ha ha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, et celuid'après le sera encore plus. Merci pour ta review ! ^3^**

 **Shaunii** **: Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que le premier, te plaira aussi ! XD**

 **lothiniel1 :** **Salut ! Ouiiii moi aussi j'adore les Harry serpentard ! C'est les meilleures. Sinon merci pour ta review ! *w***

 **Soln96 : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que _Le Fléau_ te plaise et j'espère que ça sera encore le cas à la fin de ce chapitre ^_-**

 **Yllsnyae : Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir de temps en temps des commentaires sur la façon dont est écrite l'histoire et non pas seulement sur le contenu. Je sais qu'il m'arrive de faire des phrases trop longues, il faut que je fasse gaffe ^^ Mais je suis rassurée de voir que l'histoire t'a plû quand même et j'espère que ça continuera !**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent maintenant cette fiction !  
**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **II. Adieux déchirants**

Harry n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant d'abord de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui sans créer une émeute avec sa résurrection. Il était apparemment par terre, encore dans la Forêt Interdite. Bon ce n'était pas plus mal, il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Ça aurait été une perte de temps. En fait, il ne l'aurait pas fait.  
Il entendait Hagrid pleurer à chaudes larmes, ne supportant apparemment pas trop bien sa mort. Il trouverait ça presque mignon. C'était un type sympa Hagrid, juste un peu lourd, niais, un peu stupide aussi... mais il l'aimait bien ! Enfin bref. Il était pas vraiment revenu pour parler de ça à la base.

Cela fait, Harry se redressa tranquillement et se remit debout sous les cris de surprise et les yeux exorbités des Mangemorts et de leur Maître. Le brun s'épousseta tranquillement le pantalon avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait été désigné par tous comme étant son ennemi de toujours. Il plongea ses yeux dans les deux fentes qui servaient de pupilles à l'hybride on ne savait pas trop quoi.

 **\- Potter.** Siffla d'ailleurs celui-ci. **Qu'est-ce qu...**

 **\- HARRY !** Hurla Hagrid, les yeux plein de larmes.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas revenu pour t'arrêter.** L'interrompit le jeune homme.

 **\- Harry ?**

 **\- Pardon ?** Cette fois le Mage Noir le regardait comme si il était fou.

 **\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. En fait tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ces crétins et de ce pays de merde que je n'en aurai absolument rien à faire.** Son sourire tordu refit son apparition sur ses lèvres, faisant reculer d'un pas quelques Mangemorts. **Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Harry !**

Voldemort ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, bien trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'est vrai quoi ! On entendait pas tous les jours le Survivant, le gamin que vous essayez de tuer depuis une décennie, vous dire qu'il ne vous barrerait plus jamais la route. Mais le Lord Voldemort reprit rapidement ses esprits.

 **\- Tu es bien Harry Potter, stupide Gryffondor, le gamin dégoulinant de niaiseries et de bons sentiments n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna quand même le Lord.

 **\- Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur.** Siffla le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard. **Mais je m'en passerais bien tu vois.**

 **\- C'était juste pour être sûr.** Marmonna Voldemort moqueur.

 **\- Bon, tu comptes m'écouter ou on règle ça à l'ancienne ?** L'humanoïde redevint sérieux.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange Potter ?** Le sourire de se dernier s'élargit et ses yeux pétillèrent d'un éclat sombre que personne ne lui avait jamais vu.

 **\- HARR...** D'un geste agacé de la baguette le Mage Noir fit taire le demi-géant avant qu'il n'ait finir de crier une énième fois le nom du gamin.

 **\- Tu dois juste me jurer sur ta magie que tu me laisseras tranquille pour** ** _toujours_** **.** Voldemort ne fit que hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. **Bien sûr je vais te jurer en échange de ne plus jamais interférer dans ta prise du pouvoir du monde magique.**

 **\- Et c'est tout ?** Se méfia tout de même l'ennemi numéro un de la Grande Bretagne.

 **\- C'est tout ce que je veux oui.**

 **\- Bien.**

Les mangemorts étaient toujours profondément choqués par ce qu'il se passait devant leurs yeux tandis que de son côté, Hagrid ne cessait de gesticuler avec acharnement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Finalement un des suivants du Mage Noir se décida à immobiliser le garde chasse. Ce dont Harry, qui commençait lentement à être agacé par les mouvements incessants du gros bonhomme, le remercia mentalement.

Les deux ennemis de toujours firent chacun le serment comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Ce fut avec une joie frénétique que Harry observa le rayon de lumière quitter le poignet gauche de Voldemort pour se fondre dans la poitrine de celui-ci au niveau du cœur.

C'était une bonne chose de faite.

Un silence surnaturel régnait dans la forêt alors que Harry et Voldemort se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux avec une satisfaction malsaine. Puis d'un mouvement rapide et totalement imprévu par ses vis-à-vis, le dernier Potter leva sa baguette en direction de Jedusor et lança un sort sans que personne ne puisse réagir. La baguette de Voldemort s'envola jusque dans la main tendue du garçon. Immédiatement tous les mangemorts pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction du jeune homme mais déjà celui-ci ne leur portait plus la moindre attention.

Harry fixait la baguette du Destin, la faisant tourner dans sa main à la manière de Voldemort. Soudain, le Survivant sentit une puissance chauffer au creux de son ventre et grandir jusqu'à envahir tout son corps. Une aura noire et oppressante s'échappa de lui et s'agrandit tout en s'épaississant, finissant par engloutir le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry disparut alors du regard de Hagrid, de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts à la plus grande consternation de tous.

La dernière chose qu'ils perçurent de lui fut un rire glaçant qui les fit frissonner malgré eux.

Et plus jamais on ne revit Harry Potter, ce dernier laissant derrière lui un des plus puissants Mage Noir de l'histoire prendre peu à peu possession du monde.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le second chapitre !  
Qu'en pensez-vous alors ? Et à votre avis, il va se passer quoi par la suite ? XD**

 **Oh ! Et juste à titre d'information, au niveau de la longueur des chapitres, certains seront très courts et d'autres vraiment _beaucoup_ plus longs. Il n'y aura ici pas de taille habituelle en fait ^w^**

 **Et sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine mes chers petits asticots larvaires !  
BBBP ^_-**


	3. III Pardon ?

**Salut les gens ! Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mes j'ai eu des vacances assez chargées ^^**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Hello Lil's ! Et ouiiii ! Le petit Ryry est un poil sadique ! Mais Maître de la Mort ? Peut être pas. Lis et tu verras ^w^ Merci pour ta review !**

 **Di castillo de mortes : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'intéressera toujours autant *3***

 **EldaThren :** **Les Harry Serpentard c'est les meilleurs non ? Enfin, pour être le Maître de la Mort c'est une autre histoire. Enfin tu verras dans ce nouveau chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^**

 **Nana Umi** **:** **Ha ha ! Je sui d'accord avec toi, on en voit pas assez souvent des Harry Serpentard à mon humble avis ! Donc voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! *w***

 **louai** **: Merci pour ta review et voici la suite ! ^^**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire ! Et sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **III. Pardon ?**

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur une immense grotte sombre, seulement éclairée à la lueur de torches accrochées au mur. La pierre semblait humide mais il n'avait pourtant absolument pas froid. En face de lui se trouvait un trône de pierre légèrement surélevé par rapport au sol et sur ce trône se trouvait ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de «vision d'horreur». Un squelette habillé d'une longue cape à la capuche rabattue sur son crâne. Le jeune sorcier avisa la grande faux appuyée contre l'accoudoir du trône.  
Harry se retint de frapper son front de désespoir. Il était devenu le maître de la baguette de sureau et était apparu dans cet endroit étrange. Il avait bien une petite idée de où il se trouvait mais tout de même, encore un endroit bizarre... Il allait finir par faire la collection.

 **\- Mais où est-ce que je suis encore ?** Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

 **\- En Enfer.** Lui répondit alors une voix lugubre sortie de nulle part.

Harry se retint de sursauter sous la surprise avant de relever les yeux vers le squelette qui s'était redressé sur le trône. Le jeune homme resta comme deux ronds flancs pendant quelques micro secondes avant de hausser les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Par Mordred et tous les chevaliers de la table ronde, que c'est cliché.** Soupira-t-il de manière théâtrale.

 **\- N'est-ce pas ?** Reprit la voix avec une pointe d'amusement. **J'ai dit la même chose...**

Au fur et à mesure que la voix parlait, les parois de la grotte devinrent des murs gris clairs et la grotte elle-même se transforma petit à petit en bureau gigantesque.

 **\- ...mais Vie a absolument tenu à cette mise en scène.**

À sa droite, un canapé et des fauteuils apparurent en face d'une cheminée immense dans laquelle brûlait un feu qui réchauffait doucement la grande pièce. Des étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tous genres recouvraient quasiment tous les murs et au centre de tout ça, un bureau en bois massif derrière lequel on retrouvait le trône mais en bois vernis cette fois-ci.

 **\- Même Destin et Sagesse lui ont dit que c'était ridicule.**

Sur ce dernier, se tenait à la place du squelette une femme aux oreilles légèrement pointues, à la peau noire et aux longs cheveux blancs coiffés en une multitudes de tresses et ramenés en queue de cheval haute. Elle était habillée d'un corset à lacet noir avec un peu de dentelle blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril et d'un simple jean noir. Elle était pieds nus et portait plusieurs bijoux dans les cheveux et quelques piercings, toujours dans les tons blanc et noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris envoûtant et semblaient pouvoir lire dans l'âme des gens.

 **\- Mais cet abruti n'a rien voulu savoir.** Finit la femme dans un soupir qui sonnait un peu désespéré. **Enfin,** elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux vert émeraude de l'adolescent devant elle **, commençons par le commencement veux-tu ? Je suis Mort, enchantée.**

Harry ne fit que hocher la tête sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait être surpris ou non. Après tout, n'était-il pas devenu le maître de la mort en désarmant Voldy ? En tout cas c'était ce que disait la légende des trois frères.

 **\- Tu es bien le Maître de la Mort depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes.** Confirma la Mort avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. **Mais tu es avant tout mon fils.**

D'accord. Là il devait être surpris. Il avait tous les droits d'être surpris. Totalement ébahi en fait.  
Pardon ? Il avait bien entendu ? Le fils de la Mort ?  
C'était quoi encore cette histoire à dormir debout ? N'était-il pas le fils de Lily et James Potter ?

 **\- Pardon ?** Fut tout ce que Harry parvint à prononcer sous le choc.

 **\- Je vais t'expliquer.** Se mit à rire la Mort. **Lily Potter était stérile et James avait décidé d'adopter parce que tous deux voulaient absolument un enfant et comme c'était la guerre, les orphelins ne manquaient pas vraiment. Mais Dumbledore n'était pas du même avis.** Harry haussa un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire le vieil homme ? Mais il se garda bien de couper l'entité dans son récit et se tut.

 **\- Il savait qu'un enfant conçut par Lily Evans et James Potter lui serait utile parce qu'il serait l'enfant désigné par la prophétie. Du côté des Londubat, la patriarche Augusta Londubat était bien trop influente et puissante pour qu'il puisse la manipuler. Dumbledore a alors décidé de contacter une entité. Il m'a appelée et m'a proposé un pacte : je permettais à Lily Potter d'enfanter et donnait une grande puissance à l'enfant et en échange il me donnait la vie de tes parents. Sauf que la maladie de ta mère était vraiment très vicieuse, j'ai dû moi-même maintenir le fœtus pour qu'il ne meure pas. Mais pas pendant les neuf mois, tu comprends bien que j'avais un peu d'autres choses à faire.**

Harry eut un petit rictus moqueur à l'air désinvolte de la Mort. Il aurait presque pu qualifier sa moue d'adorable si il ne savait pas que cette femme était en fait la Mort. Il hocha la tête et elle poursuivit.

 **\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à mes semblables et contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, tous ont bien voulu m'aider à maintenir l'enfant en vie. Et tu es né.** Le ton de sa voix était doux et chaleureux, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur qui réchauffa Harry dans tout son être.

Pendant quelques instants, le souffle du garçon resta coupé alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quand il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner... Il s'était lourdement trompé.  
Soudain, il redressa brusquement la tête.

 **\- Mais si tu es ma mère,** commença-t-il très sérieusement, **ça veut dire que j'ai un certain contrôle sur les reliques de la Mort ?**

 **\- Oui.** Confirma la Mort. **Tu peux les convoquer et les utiliser comme maître légitime.**

 **\- Alors j'ai ressuscité pour rien !** S'écria-il excédé.

La Mort le regarda surprise avant d'exploser de rire devant l'air véritablement outré du jeune homme. Ce dernier était vraiment agacé d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il n'aurait jamais revu tous ces crétins !

 **\- Je t'annonce que tu es la création des entités qui régissent le Monde et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ?** Rit la Mort avec un petit sourire. Harry la fixa avant de demander.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?**

 **\- Ce que tu veux.** Sourit la femme avec amusement.

 **\- Ce que je veux ?** Répéta Harry peu sûr de lui. **Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu es immortel Harry.** Expliqua l'entité en se levant pour faire les cent pas. **Tu as de nombreux pouvoir et tu es assez puissant pour devenir l'un d'entre nous. Tu peux rester dans l'Entre Monde,** elle tourna sur elle-même pour désigner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, **et apprendre tout ce que tu as à savoir et ce que tu veux savoir auprès de nous. Tu peux également descendre dans l'une des dimensions du Cycle. Tu peux même dormir pendant plusieurs années si tu le souhaites.**

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Ça pouvait être amusant tout ça. Il ne savait pas encore si il voulait jouer au bel au bois dormant mais c'était une idée intéressante. Tout adolescent a un jour rêvé de dormir pendant très longtemps sans qu'on ne le dérange. Mais d'un autre côté il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait infiniment plus.

 **\- Si j'ai bien compris, ça veut dire que j'ai une famille en fait ?** Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

 **\- C'est ça.** Répondit simplement la Mort avec un sourire aimant.

 **\- Je reste dans l'Entre Monde.**

* * *

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Et voilaaaaaaaa !  
Que se passera-t-il par la suite à votre avis ? XD**


	4. IV Une journée normale dans l'Entre Mon

**Bonsoir les gens ! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce quatrième chapitre mais ça y est ! Il est là (comme la sorcière Karaba ! XD) !**

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur Ange, Akerthy, Serena Prongs, soln96 et Yumi Kitty qui m'ont laissée de review beaucoup trop mignonnes ! C'est extrêmement motivant de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que l'ont fait ^^**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **IV. Une journée normale dans l'Entre Monde**

Le son de pas précipités résonnèrent dans les grands couloirs de l'Entre Monde. Des respirations erratiques les accompagnaient alors que les deux petites silhouettes se précipitaient dans la pièce la plus proche en entendant les cris de leur poursuivant se rapprocher. Les deux petits enfants se cachèrent rapidement derrière la première étagère qu'ils aperçurent et se ballonnèrent eux même dans le but d'étouffer leur fou rire. Ce n'est que quand leur poursuivant passa devant la pièce d'un pas furieux et que le bruit de ses pas disparut qu'ils se permirent de rire de vive voix.

L'un des deux enfants était un brun aux yeux bleus et portait une blouse de médecin par dessus un jean et un tee-shirt. Il tenait la main d'une petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la seule différence qu'elle paraissait plus jeune que lui. Le garçon semblait avoir aux alentours de sept ans tandis que la fille devait tourner autour des 4 ans.

Trop pris dans leur amusement, les deux enfants ne virent pas l'ombre qui les observait du haut de l'étagère derrière laquelle ils se cachaient. C'était un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude brillaient de malice alors que ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire moqueur. Et oui, vous l'auriez deviné, c'était bien celui que vous connaissiez sous le nom de Harry Potter. Pourquoi les cheveux longs ? Et bien parce que c'était classe, tout simplement. Non mais c'était quoi ces questions ? Oh, et pour informations, il n'avait plus ses affreuses lunettes à la Potter et il avait bien évidemment changé de prénom. Ah ben oui, parce que _Harry_ c'était tout de même affreusement banal ! Pour le coup il comprenait parfaitement le dégoût de Voldy pour son nom de naissance.

Le fils de la Mort descendit silencieusement de son perchoir et se plaça à côté de ses petits cousins alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?** Soupira-t-il d'un voix faussement exaspérée.

Les deux plus petits sursautèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers lui à son plus grand amusement.

 **\- Fléau !** S'exclama la petite fille, heureuse de le voir même si il lui avait fait peur.

 **\- On a rien fait.** Se contenta de répondre le garçon en gardant un visage neutre et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancien sorcier.

 **\- Mais bien sûr.** Ricana Fléau. **C'est pour ça que Ciel vous court après et que Hasard semble vouloir tester la puissance de ses cordes vocales depuis maintenant cinq minutes ?** On pouvait en effet entendre de la bibliothèque, les cris de leur oncle faire vibrer les murs de l'Entre Deux.

 **\- Parfaitement.** Fut la réponse du petit brun de sa voix étrangement robotique.

Un petit rire secoua Fléau devant la mine innocente montée de toutes pièces de Technologie avant de se pencher pour prendre la sœur de ce dernier dans les bras. La gamine, ravie, se colla contre le torse de son cousin et posa sa tête contre le creux de son épaule. Supportant le poids de Médecine sur un seul de ses bras, Fléau tandis son autre main à Techno pour ensuite se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, une nouvelle voix s'éleva sur leur droite.

 **\- Encore un de vos sales coups. C'est à se demander ce que font vos parents...** Marmonna le nouvel arrivant.

Fléau et les deux petits se tournèrent pour voir un adolescent blond aux yeux blancs, sans pourtant être aveugles, qui tenait dans ses bras un garçon châtain très clair endormi d'à peu près le même âge que Médecine. L'aîné était élancé et de la même taille que Fléau malgré le fait qu'il paraisse plus jeune. Sa voix était douce mais légèrement caverneuse.

 **\- Maman a encore changé de personnalité et Papa a soudainement décidé de lui faire une surprise.** Expliqua calmement Technologie en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Du coup on s'ennuyait.** Intervint la petite voix de Médecine qui plongea son regard dans celui blanc de son autre cousin. **Et on a fait une blague !**

 **\- C'est pas parce que vous êtes sans surveillance qu'il faut en profiter pour tester vos nouvelles expériences sur les autres...** Soupira doucement l'adolescent pour ne pas réveiller son petit frère endormi dans ses bras. **Et toi Fléau, tu crois pas avoir passé l'âge pour participer à ce genre de bêtises ?**

 **\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles Temps.** Ricana le brun à la queue de cheval. **Je lisais tranquillement à la bibliothèque lors du crime.** Il ignora le regard blanc qui le fusillait sur place et poursuivit. **Et au lieu de jouer au mec mature, dis-nous plutôt où se trouve le Grand Salon.**

 **\- Ça fait déjà plusieurs décennies que tu es parmi nous et tu ne sais toujours pas où se trouve la plus grande pièce de l'Entre Monde.** Marmonna Temps en leur passant devant sans plus prêter attention à Fléau qui lui tirait la langue. **Tu es un cas désespéré mon cher cousin.**

Médecine et Technologie, eux, se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel devant les gamineries de leurs aînés sans pour autant y ajouter leur grain de sel. C'était tellement amusant de les voir se chercher des poux tout en restant polis. Avec eux cela devenait presque un art !

Les cinq enfants longeaient les immenses couloirs de l'Entre Deux dans un silence apaisant. Les seuls bruits que l'on entendaient étaient leurs pas légers et les marmonnements de Sommeil qui était toujours endormi dans les bras de son grand frère. Médecine était également restée dans ceux de Fléau et s'amusait à jouer avec les mèches de ce dernier, les tressant et les entortillant autour de ses petits doigts.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent dans une gigantesque salle. On pouvait voir des fauteuils et des canapés tous plus confortables les uns que les autres dans tous les coins et un grand feu de couleur bleue brûlait paisiblement en son centre. Les murs et le plafond représentaient la galaxie et semblaient donc inexistants. Des étoiles filantes traversaient parfois la salle telles de petites fées rieuses qui passaient par là. Le Grand Salon avait toujours fasciné Fléau. Il paraissait hors du temps.

Alors que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, une fusée bleue lui fonça dessus et lui prit Médecine des bras sans qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher. L'homme devant lui avait des cheveux étrangement bleus et des yeux orageux, comme si une véritable tempête habitait ses pupilles. Ciel secoua la gamine dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus, une veine pulsant sur son front.

 **\- Vous avez voulu me tuer c'est ça ?! Avoue-le stupide gamine !**

Du coin de l'œil il vit Technologie lâcher la main du fils de la Mort pour tenter de se faire la malle discrètement avant de se faire attraper à son tour. Ciel ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter mais une grande main s'abattit sur l'épaule de l'enfant avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire un pas de plus.

 **\- Tu m'expliques où tu comptais aller ?** Murmura une voix glaciale avant que le pauvre garçon ne se retrouve à son tour secoué dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. **Non mais quel idée de lancer votre nouvelle invention pleine d'intentions meurtrières sur vos oncles adorés !?**

 **\- Nos oncles adorés ?**

 **\- Elle n'avait aucune intention meurtrière d'abord !**

 **\- Et comment appelles-tu le fait qu'elle ait voulu nous découper avec son bistouri ?**

 **\- Elle voulait simplement vous disséquer pour comprendre comment vous fonctionnez.**

 **\- On dit scalpel pour les dissections.**

 **\- C'est la même chose !**

 **\- Elle était géniale notre nouvelle machine.** Fit Technologie en tentant de s'échapper de la poigne de Hasard sans succès. **À cause de vous elle va beaucoup moins bien marcher maintenant. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas casser les jouets des enfants ?**

Les deux plus vieilles entités le fusillèrent du regard alors que Médecine courait se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère en éclatant de rire. Techno déglutit et se dit qu'il aurait sûrement dû se taire.

Derrière eux, Fléau et Temps, qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé, soupirèrent mais ne firent rien pour stopper la scène affligeante qui leur était offerte. Parce que finalement, ce genre de scène était des plus habituels. Et ça se disait les êtres les plus vieux et les plus sages, responsables de toutes existences. Fléau secoua la tête, en se répétant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il vivait avec eux, que l'univers était bien mal barré avec des créateurs pareils. Son regard dériva alors sur les autres personnes présentes dans l'immense pièce.

Il tomba d'abord sur la femme de Hasard : Destin. Typée asiatique, elle avait une peau très blanche, de longs cheveux noirs et lisses et des yeux de la même couleur, tellement foncés que l'on ne distinguait pas la pupille de l'iris. Son mari, qui était toujours en train de batailler avec Technologie, n'était pas très grand, châtain et avec des yeux dorés qui brillaient mystérieusement. Ce couple avait trois enfants. Tout d'abord des jumeaux, Haine et Amour, qui étaient présentement assis face à face, totalement absorbés par leur jeu d'échec. Ils étaient identiques à tel point que ça en avait été perturbant au tout début pour Fléau. Haine était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux longs cheveux noirs tressés et aux yeux rouges; il était fin et avait un corps élancé ainsi qu'un visage fermé quasiment en permanence. Amour était tout simplement son portrait craché, mais en fille et avec un visage beaucoup plus doux et avenant que celui de son frère. À leurs pieds, le petit dernier de la famille observait tranquillement le jeu de ses aînés sans non plus sembler être dérangé par les cris que poussait leur père. Peur était le parfait mélange de ses deux parents, il avait les cheveux de sa mère, les yeux de son père et un caractère assez lunatique pouvant passer de l'excitation au plus grand calme en quelques secondes et parfois sans la moindre raison pouvant prouver ce changement soudain. Ça pouvait être aussi amusant que cela pouvait être frustrant.

Ce fut le rire de Folie qui attira ensuite l'attention de l'ancien sorcier. Cette dernière caressait tranquillement les cheveux de sa fille, Médecine, qui s'accrochait fermement à ses jambes alors que Hasard tentait de lui faire lâcher prise en la tirant par les jambes. Folie était une femme plantureuse aux cheveux blancs et rasés sur le côté droit de son crâne. Elle avait le teint très blanc, presque maladif et des yeux d'un violet profond et légèrement voilés. Folie possédait en fait plusieurs personnalités et il arrivait souvent que celles-ci interagissent entre elles et échangent leur place, et ce à n'importe quel moment. Parler avec Folie était comme parler avec plusieurs personnes à la fois. Fléau aimait bien parler avec elle. Son mari, Sagesse, était également très étrange mais plus au niveau physique. Déjà il avait des cheveux verts, pourquoi pas direz-vous. Mais le plus remarquable chez l'entité étaient surtout ses yeux. De la même couleur que ses cheveux, ils ne possédaient ni pupilles, ni iris et l'émeraude de son regard recouvrait également la totalité de la sclère de ses yeux. Mis à part cela, Sagesse était de nature calme la plupart du temps et parlait rarement pour ne rien dire, enfin sauf avec sa femme. Il était à l'heure actuelle, confortablement installé sur l'un des canapés, un livre à la main mais son regard sur sa petite famille avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il était étonnant de voir que les enfants d'un homme aussi calme étaient les plus turbulents de l'Entre Monde.

Alors que Technologie poussait un nouveau cri en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de son oncle Ciel, Sommeil qui était toujours dans les bras de son grand frère, entrouvrit un œil. L'enfant gigota un peu et Temps le posa délicatement par terre. C'est avec un petit sourire que Fléau et lui regardèrent le plus petit avancer difficilement et en traînant des pieds en direction du plus grand canapé du Grand Salon. Sur ce dernier était allongé une autre femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui dormait profondément sans être gênée par le bruit que causait son mari et son neveu. En effet, Terre avait un sommeil des plus profonds, moins que son petit dernier mais pas loin. Sommeil grimpa sur le canapé dans un effort qui sembla immense pour le petit encore un peu endormi, et s'allongea contre le flanc de sa mère qui passa un bras autour de son enfant pour le serrer contre elle. Temps eut un sourire attendri avant de se baisser d'un seul coup pour éviter le corps de Technologie que son père avait éjecté. L'entité aveugle se tourna vers son paternel qui semblait très fier de lui et se jeta sur lui pour se venger comme il se doit. Fléau de son côté ricana en voyant son cousin se battre avec Ciel alors qu'il cherchait toujours à paraître plus mature qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Soudain deux bras passèrent autour de la taille du fils de la Mort et un corps menu se pressa contre son dos. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'il se laissa faire sans bouger. Sa sœur avait toujours été très câline. Et oui, en restant dans l'Entre Monde, il avait gagné une grande sœur en plus de parents. Et une sœur adorable qui plus était. Espoir l'avait directement accepté comme si ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à leur père avec ses longs cheveux blonds aux mèches multicolores et aux yeux chatoyants, brillants de mille et une couleurs. Les yeux d'Espoir et de Vie, leur père, avait toujours fascinés Fléau qui pouvait passer des heures à les regarder pour tenter de déterminer de quelle couleur ils étaient réellement. Mais malheureusement, la plus jeune des entités n'avait pour l'instant encore jamais trouvé de mot assez qualifié pour rendre hommage à leur beauté sans pareille. La seule chose qu'elle avait hérité de leur mère était sa peau halée bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi foncée que celle de Mort.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois petit ange ?** S'éleva la voix douce de son aînée qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

 **\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est la machine de Techno et Méd qui a causé des ravages.** Répliqua Fléau. **Pas moi.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr.** Se moqua la blonde. **Et si leur création a soudainement pété un câble et a foncé sur Ciel et Hasard ce n'est absolument pas de ton fait ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non.** Répondit calmement Fléau.

 **\- Ah !** S'exclama la voix de Technologie qui était devenue beaucoup plus grave. Le fils de Sagesse se redressa parmi les décombres du mur qu'il avait traversé et ce fut la réplique exacte du petit garçon mais en homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui apparut. **C'était donc toi ?**

 **\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.** Nia encore une fois le plus jeune avec un visage innocent parfaitement réussi mais qui ne trompa personne.

Un sourire carnassier étira le visage de Technologie et Fléau prit la bonne décision de fuir. Grommelant des insultes incompréhensibles envers sa sœur, la plus jeune des entités se dégagea de l'étreinte de cette dernière pour s'élancer vers la sortie sous les rires des autres. Mais alors qu'il allait atteindre les couloirs, une main puissante l'attrapa par le col et le ramena dans le Grand Salon.

 **\- Je peux savoir où tu croyais aller petit chenapan ?** S'éleva une voix grave et chaleureuse.

* * *

 **Alors voilà, petites explications. Oui les entités peuvent changer l'âge de leur corps autant qu'elles le souhaitent. Elles sont après tout, toutes trèèèèès vieilles (à part Fléau bien sûr) et la seconde génération a pris l'habitude de garder des formes enfantines.**

 **Je vais quand même faire un petit récapitulatif des couples et de leurs enfants pour être sûre de ne pas trop vous perdre en cours de route ^^**

 **Il faut tout d'abord savoir que toute la première génération des entités descend des deux plus grandes instances qui gouvernent l'univers : soit le Néant et Magia.**

 **\- Terre et Ciel ont deux enfants = Temps et Sommeil**

 **\- Destin et Hasard ont trois enfants = les jumeaux ,Haine et Amour, et Peur**

 **\- Sagesse et Folie ont deux enfants = Technologie et Médecine**

 **\- Mort et Vie ont deux enfants = Espoir et Fléau**

 **Bon je sais que l'on pourrait rajouter un nombre incalculable d'entités, je sais qu'il en manque plusieurs qui paraissent indispensables. Mais je me suis dit que je m'arrêterais là pour ne pas _me_ mélanger et ne pas _vous_ mélanger.**

 **Et sinon qu'en dîtes-vous ? Ca vous a plu ?  
Aimez-vous ce qu'est devenu notre petit Harry ?  
** **Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera par la suite ?  
** **Et qui est donc le nouvel arrivant ?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !  
BBBP ^_-**


	5. V Quitter le nid

**Heeeey ! Alors, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre... Oui j'ai eu la flemme... Non je ne compte absolument pas abandonner mon petit Fléau. Comme je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner le reste de mes histoires !**

 **Aycia Panther :** **Merci pour ta review ! Et oui du coup, Harry est bien le petit dernier.**

 **soln96** **: Wouah ça fait trop plaisir ce genre de compliments, merci ! Je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^**

 **adenoide** **: Effectivement notre petit Harry s'y plait beaucoup, il a maintenant une famille.**

 **Yumi Kitty** **: Ha ha merci ! C'est trop chou et ça fait véritablement plaisir de voir que ça te plait autant ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry est tout simplement craquant. Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Sinon on verra bien les entités jusqu'à la fin mais elles ne seront pas des personnages principaux non plus.**

 **Miss green rabbit :** **Merci et voici la suite !**

 **1** **: Hé hé ! Tu verras bien qui est le nouvel arrivant ^^ Merci pour ta fiction et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi**

 **lyberlycaride** **: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ça se poursuivra avec le chapitre qui arrive.**

 **Yami Shino** **: Ta remarque est pertinente et c'est une bonne idée. Seulement je t'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait en sorte que les entités de seconde génération ait un nom en rapport avec ceux de leurs parents. ça peut paraître stupide mais voilà ^^ Mais merci pour ton avis et ta review !**

 **Guest** **: Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **\- Récapitulatif des familles de l'Entre Monde :**

 **\- Terre et Ciel ont deux enfants = Temps et Sommeil**

 **\- Destin et Hasard ont trois enfants = les jumeaux ,Haine et Amour, et Peur**

 **\- Sagesse et Folie ont deux enfants = Technologie et Médecine**

 **\- Mort et Vie ont deux enfants = Espoir et Fléau**

* * *

 **V. Quitter le Nid**

Fléau regardait son père avec un faux air penaud peint sur son visage. Vie fixa son dernier fils avec sévérité pendant quelques minutes avant d'exploser soudainement de rire et de relâcher le garçon qu'il tenait toujours par le col de sa chemise.

 **\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ta blague mon fils !** Le félicita-t-il sous les regards las des autres personnes présentes.

 **\- Je savais qu'elle te plairait Papa.** Ricana Fléau avant de grogner en même temps que Vie poussa un couinement fort peu viril quand une main leur tapa à chacun la tête.

 **\- Ce n'est pas en le félicitant pour chaque bêtise qu'il fait qu'il grandira.** Gronda une voix doucereuse dans leur dos.

 **\- Mais, Chérie...** Commença Vie avec un grand sourire avant de refermer la bouche en croisant le regard impérieux de sa femme.

 **\- C'était pas une bêtise d'abord...** Grommela Fléau en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **\- Tu as quelque chose à dire jeune homme ?** Fit Mort à son fils sur un ton d'avertissement.

Ce dernier soutint effrontément le regard métallique de l'entité de la mort avec un petit sourire narquois. L'air devint électrique entre eux alors que aucun ne voulait baisser les yeux. Vie soupira et passa à côté de sa femme et de son fils comme si de rien n'était pour aller rejoindre son frère Sagesse afin de parler du dernier livre qu'il avait lu. Espoir en fit de même avec Médecine qui, comme son frère, avait repris une forme plus adulte,et les deux entités féminines s'éloignèrent tranquillement. Malheureusement pour Fléau, il avait oublié que Technologie lui en voulait encore un petit peu. Et c'est donc sous le regard satisfait de sa mère que l'ancien Sauveur du monde sorcier fut percuté par son cousin. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et rejoignirent Ciel et Temps qui se mettaient toujours sur la gueule un peu plus loin. Les deux plus jeunes foncèrent sur le fils de Terre qui fut emporté dans leur élan. Ciel en profita pour se redresser et s'épousseter avant de rejoindre les autres adultes, laissant les enfants se chamailler par terre.

Comme le faisait remarquer Fléau dans le chapitre précédent, ce genre d'enfantillages étaient habituels et récurrents dans l'Entre Monde. C'était amusant de voir que les êtres les plus puissants de l'univers étaient, pour la plupart, restés des gamins dans l'âme. Et si Fléau restait la plus jeune de toutes les entités existantes, il n'était pas le plus immature.

Mort passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blancs et partit rejoindre son mari sur le canapé en se disant que leur fils portait bien son nom. Vie lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme avant de reprendre sa discussion avec son frère là où il l'avait laissé.

 **\- Terre m'a dit que c'était le petit qui avait appelé aujourd'hui.** Fit remarquer le vert d'une voix douce.

 **\- Oui.** Confirma Vie avec un petit sourire. **Je pense qu'il se sent prêt à remonter.**

 **\- Déjà ?** S'étonna Ciel qui les avait rejoint en haussant un sourcil. **Et il sait où il veut aller ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.** Avoua Vie avant de jeter un œil interrogatif à sa femme qui montra également son ignorance à la question. **Il ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet.**

 **\- Je ne sais même pas si il y a réfléchi...** Soupira la noire d'un air faussement désespéré.

Un peu plus loin, Fléau avait réussi à clouer Temps au sol après que Techno ait une nouvelle fois embrassé un mur suite à un vol plané parfaitement réussi. Essoufflé le fils de la Mort voulu reprendre son souffle mais il n'en eut pas le temps que déjà son cousin aveugle prit l'apparence d'un homme et usa de sa nouvelle force pour échanger leur position et attaquer son cadet à coup de chatouilles. Le rire mélodieux de Fléau résonna dans la Salle Galaxie (le Grand Salon) faisant sourire le reste de la famille. Le brun aux yeux émeraudes supplia Temps de le relâcher entre deux rires incontrôlables et quand ce dernier daigna enfin relâcher le plus jeune, ce dernier se dégagea vivement de sa poigne pour blottir contre sa mère. Mort le laissa faire avec amusement et le serra doucement contre elle avec amour.

Un sourire béat étira les lèvres de Fléau quand il sentit la main de son père fourrager doucement dans ses cheveux. Il profita pleinement de la chaleur de ses parents et de la présence apaisante des autres entités et, épuisé par cette petite bataille, il s'endormit rapidement.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir une famille

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Si le sommeil lui fit un bien fou, Fléau aurait apprécié un réveil avec un peu plus de douceur et d'amour. Technologie ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son dernier coup foireux et Temps adorait réellement l'embêter. Médecine se joignait parfois aux deux garçons pour lui mener la vie dure mais c'était assez rare, Magia en soit remerciée ! N'empêche que c'était dur d'être le petit dernier.

 **\- Fléau ?**

 **\- Gné ?**

BOUM ! Avant que le garçon n'ait le temps de véritablement se réveiller, il rencontra brutalement le sol, le réveillant en sursaut.

 **\- Ah ! Putain... Qui est le salaud qui a fait ça ?** Gémit-il en frottant ses fesses et son coccyx douloureux avant de voir le sourire satisfait de Technologie et celui moqueur de Temps qui l'observaient de haut. **Enfoirés, je vais vous but...**

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que sa mère abattit la plat de sa main sur le haut de sa tête en soupirant devant la grossièreté de son petit dernier.

 **\- Ouch ! Mais Mama...** Voulut-il protester mais une fois encore Mort le coupa.

 **\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Fléau ! C'est vraiment à se demander où tu as été élevé.** La noire se tourna ensuite vers son mari. **Je t'avais dit que tu gâtais trop ton fils.**

Vie fixa sa femme avec incompréhension sous les regards goguenards de tous ses frères tandis que les femmes se gardaient bien de faire la moindre remarque.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est seulement** _ **mon**_ **fils quand il fait des conner...** Il se tut et se baissa vivement pour éviter la dague que sa femme bien-aimée lui lança puis il reprit comme si il ne venait pas juste d'essuyer une tentative d'assassinat de la femme de sa vie. **Et puis tu le gâtes autant que moi je te signale.**

Mort fusilla son homme du regard et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer la réplique acerbe qui lui piquait la langue, une voix ensommeillée s'éleva dans le Grand Salon, attirant l'attention de toutes les entités.

 **\- Tu vas partir aujourd'hui Fléau ?** Demanda Sommeil qui s'était réveillé à l'instant en se frottant le yeux. **Tu sais où tu veux aller ?**

 **\- Oui et non !** Répondit joyeusement le garçon aux yeux verts joyeusement en se relevant. **Je vais sauter dans la première** **diástasi et je verrai bien.**

 **\- Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu rangeais tes souvenirs et tes connaissances ce matin ?** S'enquit Amour avec amusement.

 **\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal que tu fasses du rangement sans que l'on ait besoin de te le rappeler nous-même.** Ricana Haine quand leur bébé cousin hocha la tête.

 **\- Tu as déjà préparé tes affaires ?** S'étonna Mort avant que Fléau n'ait pu riposter à la pique de Haine.

L'ancien Potter vit l'inquiétude de sa mère et la rassura autant qu'il put en lui rappelant qu'il était désormais assez puissant et âgé pour pouvoir quitter l'Entre Monde. Mort le savait bien mais Fléau était son petit dernier et elle aurait bien aimé le garder encore un petit peu avec elle. Ses sœurs eurent toutes le même petit sourire amusé en la voyant aussi réticente à laisser partir son fils. Mais d'un certain côté ils l'étaient tous un petit peu. Après tout, Fléau était le bébé de la famille.

Mort voyait bien que son petit démon était plus que déterminé à effectuer son premier voyage. Elle savait aussi que si elle demandait à son fils de rester, il le ferait mais serait profondément déçu et elle ne souhaitait cela pour rien au monde. C'est pourquoi elle serra très fort son enfant contre elle, lui embrassa le front avec toute la tendresse d'une mère avant de sortir du Grand Salon sans un regard en arrière. Cela fit sourire Fléau : sa mère acceptait son départ.

Bien vite, le reste de la famille lui dit au revoir, chacun à sa façon. C'est-à-dire, un gros câlin plus ou moins étouffant de la part de toutes les filles, même Terre s'était levée pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait. Sagesse et Haine lui offrirent un sourire encourageant, Ciel et Hasard décidèrent de le décoiffer avec amour, Sommeil reprit sa forme adulte pour pouvoir en faire de même, riant de la mine renfrogné de son petit cousin avant d'aller se recoucher. Temps et Technologie jouèrent à celui qui l'éjectera le plus loin avec une simple tape dans le dos. Et Peur, qui jusque-là était resté bien silencieux, décida de l'accompagner aux Jardins des diástasis.

 **\- Pour pas que tu te perdes encore une fois.** Se moqua gentiment Peur pour se justifier.

Si Fléau le fusilla du regard juste pour le principe, il ne rejeta pas l'aide de son aîné, sachant pertinemment que seul, il lui faudrait sûrement plusieurs heures avant de trouver le bon chemin. Et c'est ainsi que le deux garçons aux cheveux noirs disparurent dans les couloirs après que Vie ait donné ses dernières recommandations à son fils.

 **\- Tu as bien pris tes gharnàm ?** Demanda doucement le plus grand quand la lumière des premières diástasis leur apparurent.

Les gharnàm étaient des objets qui permettaient aux entités de communiquer entre elles. Fabriquées dans l'Entre Monde, chacun d'entre eux en possédait au moins deux au cas où. Ils pouvaient transmettre des paroles, des sensations et même des émotions si le propriétaire le désirait. C'était très pratique et surtout très rassurant pour tous lorsqu'il arrivait qu'ils se séparent quand certains décidaient de partir voyager comme Fléau aujourd'hui.

Fléau acquiesça silencieusement en montrant le collier qui pendait à son cou et les boucles d'oreilles que lui avait donné sa sœur en lui disant au revoir tout à l'heure. Ces dernières étaient des petits diamants qui brillaient exactement de la même couleur que les yeux de leur père et d'Espoir. Il était très heureux de ce cadeau de dernière minute. De la même façon, le collier était le tout premier cadeau que ses parents lui avait fait. C'était une pierre de belle-mort. Une pierre précieuse d'un noir profond que l'on trouvait seulement dans les tréfonds du royaume de sa mère. Et ils avaient apposé une trace de leur essence dans ce pendentif, ainsi Fléau avait l'impression que ses parents et sa sœur étaient toujours et partout avec lui.

Les deux entités s'arrêtèrent devant une immense arche faite de pierres immaculées et brillants de mille éclats. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, on pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être des centaines de milliers de flaques d'un liquide chatoyant. Une douce et apaisante musique, telle l'eau qui coule résonnait dans l'air. Les flaques, les diástasis s'étendaient à perte de vue et on n'en voyait pas le bout. Fléau savait que chacune d'entre elles était une porte menant à une dimension différente et avait toujours adoré observer ce paysage magnifique et reposant. Mais il n'avait jamais osé pénétrer le Jardin de peur de tomber dans un monde sans le vouloir. Mais maintenant il était prêt, il avait fait son choix.

Peur posa gentiment sa grande main sur le haut de la tête de l'adolescent et lui offrit un doux sourire avant de le pousser légèrement en direction de l'entrée. Fléau le remercia du regard et s'avança dans ce lieu si beau qu'il avait jusqu'à présent regardé seulement de loin. Le fils de la Vie et de la Mort zigzagua pendant quelques temps entre les diástasis avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle. Plus que les autres, sa couleur l'interpellait. La jeune entité se pencha et alors qu'il en effleura la surface du bout des doigts, un immense sentiment de solitude le prit et il sut qu'une âme appelait la sienne. Une âme seule qui lui était semblable. Fléau se redressa et croisa une dernière fois le regard doré de Peur avant de plonger dans la diástasi qu'il avait choisi.

Peur observa son bébé cousin disparaître à travers la flaque avec un sourire nostalgique avant de tourner les talons pour annoncer la nouvelle au reste de la famille.

Ainsi commença le premier voyage de Fléau, petit démon de l'Entre Monde.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine !  
Je suis toute ouïe pour la moindre de vos remarques **

**BBBP ^_-**


	6. VI Harma ?

**HELLO DEAR !**

 **Serelya Prongs : Hey hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire t'enthousiaste autant. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant**

 **Xiu : Yes ! Voici donc la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours. Merci pour ta review**

 **Yami Shino : Hé hé ! Oui je suis lente à la publication et j'en suis désoléé. Voilà donc enfin la suite tant attendue. Merci pour ta review**

 **adenoide : Et j'espère que la découverte de ces mondes et de son histoire te plaira (même si je n'en suis pas la créatrice ^^)**

 **baba-chan : Alors, pour ta première question, tu vas justement avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Et pour la seconde... Il y aura peut être de la romance mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre. On verra bien. En tout cas merci pour ta review et surtout pour tes adorables encouragements, ça fait trop plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Phoenix of Pandor : Merciiii ! Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent. J'espère que ça continuera. Merci pour ta review ^_-**

 **Ange : Ha ha ! C'est vrai que c'était ultra cliché. J'ai hésité à en faire un moment badass mais je trouvais ça plus drôle. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Maud : Je ne sais pas trop encore si il aura de la romance dans cette fiction, donc je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que mon histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Angelyoru : Tu as vu ça ? C'est ce nouveau nom qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction. Donc voilà le prochain chapitre et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise tout en espérant que ça continuera ainsi. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Dans-mes-rêves : Hé hé merci ! J e te pose donc ce chapitre là et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ^^**

 **Noli16 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review encourageante ! Continue à lire et tu verras ce que Fléau va faire dans ce monde mystérieux**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires trop chous mais aussi merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Je suis désolée du temps que je met pour publier de nouveaux chapitres et j'espère que cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier ce fruit de mon imagination. Amusez vous bien avec cette petite suite et...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **VI. Harma* ?**

Un craquement. Le bruit, bien que léger, se répercuta pourtant avec force dans le silence pesant qui régnait dans la mine du Mont Solitaire. Le bruit insolite parvint rapidement jusqu'à l'ouïe fine du seul habitant de cette immense ville souterraine. Un immense œil doré brilla dans l'obscurité et un gigantesque corps écailleux aux couleurs du feu se mouva.  
Smaug s'était réveillé.

Intrigué d'entendre du bruit mais de ne sentir aucune odeur étrangère, le gros lézard redressa son long et chercha la source de ce qui avait dérangé sa sieste. Soudain de légers tremblements firent glisser les pièces de l'énorme tas d'or qui lui servait de matelas. Tournant son museau sur sa droite, le dragon légendaire aperçu que cela provenait d'entre ses propres pattes. En effet, entre ses griffes se trouvaient ses joyaux préférés, les plus brillants de la mine. Et parmi eux, Smaug vit l'émeraude se mettre à grossir de plus en plus à sa plus grande surprise. Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent, la pierre précieuse avait atteint la taille de l'une de ses griffes, ce qui était du jamais vu pour une pierre de cette valeur.

Le dragon décida alors que cette pierre serait son nouveau trésor.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

C'est quelques mois après cet incident pour le moins surprenant que Smaug se réveilla brusquement en grondant. Il sentait une présence, proche, très proche. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas senti arriver avant ?

 _ **\- Bonjour !**_ Siffla joyeusement une voix qui fit presque sursauter le dragon.

 _ **\- Qui est là ?**_ Gronda sourdement le dragon en cherchant à déterminer d'où venait la voix pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cet intrus indésirable.

Mais l'immense créature ne trouva rien qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence d'une quelconque créature. Devenait-il fou ?  
Non, bien sûr que non. Un être aussi puissant que lui ne pouvait tomber aux prises de la folie.

Un gloussement résonna alors jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 _ **\- Non, non, non.**_ Retentit de nouveau l'étrange voix. **_Je suis là._**

Dire que Smaug était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Premièrement parce qu'il se rendit alors compte que la voix parlait le langage des dragons. Et deuxièmement parce que son ouïe lui indiquait qu'elle provenait de son émeraude qui n'avait pas quitté ses griffes depuis sa croissance inattendue. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Le dragon savait que si il avait tendance à parler à ses trésors, ceux-ci n'étaient pas censé lui répondre !

Et pourtant, ses sens ne semblaient pas lui jouer de tours.

 _ **\- Est-ce toi Harma ?**_ Finit tout de même par questionner le propriétaire du Mont Solitaire en expirant son souffle brûlant sur sa belle émeraude.

Cette dernière sembla vibrer alors qu'un sentiment de bien-être qu'il savait ne pas lui appartenir lui parvint. Un son ressemblant presque à un ronronnement s'éleva et la voix lui répondit de nouveau dans un murmure presque inaudible :

 _ **\- Oui...**_

Et la voix se tut. Mais Smaug pouvait toujours sentir cette mystérieuse présence. Comment par les Valars une pierre pouvait-elle prendre vie ?

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, après de nombreuses discussions pour le moins... étranges. Le dernier dragon avait fini par accepter que son trésor ait pris vie. Smaug ne se l'expliquait pas et il avait décidé d'arrêter de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Son Harma était de bonne compagnie et semblait très curieuse, il posait beaucoup de questions. Après plusieurs mois il s'était presque habitué à la petite voix parfois agaçante.

Ces derniers temps, Smaug avait remarqué qu'il arrivait à sa pierre de briller de l'intérieur et ce de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longtemps. Il lui semblait également que l'émeraude avait encore pris du volume. Mais ce que le reptile ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était encore loin d'être au bout de ses surprises. Mais pour l'instant, il appréciait seulement le fait de ne plus être seul.

 _ **\- Froid... Si froid...**_ Gémit la voix de la pierre. _**S'il te plaît, souffle...**_

Intrigué de la difficulté qu'avait la voix à parler, Smaug ouvrit un de ses yeux dorés et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Son souffle brûlant fit vibrer l'air et légèrement ramollir les pièces d'or autour de son trésor. Un craquement soudain le fit se redresser et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Une fissure assez conséquente était apparue sur la surface de sa pierre bien-aimée.

 _ **\- Harma...**_ Appela le voleur des nains en espérant une réponse.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Puis un nouveau son de brisure lui parvint, le faisant gronder de colère lorsqu'il vit que l'entaille semblait s'élargir. De rage, le dragon laissa échapper une petite flammèche qui enveloppa ce qui avait été son divertissement durant presque un an. Mais ce qui se passa ensuite fut la chose la plus étrange et la plus incompréhensible qui lui arriva durant plus de un millénaire de vie.

Un rire cristallin s'éleva et fit écho dans toute la mine. Smaug était totalement figé. Le gigantesque dragon du Mont Solitaire avait entre ses griffes plus tranchantes que des rasoirs un tout petit homme parmi les morceaux de ce qui avait été son trésor. Soudain quelque chose frappa la créature mythique. Cette espèce de petite larve avait des yeux verts brillants de mille éclats telle la plus pure des émeraudes.

 _ **\- Harma ?**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Dragon Smaug !**_ S'exclama le garçon d'une voix claire que le voleur de trésor reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle de son émeraude. _**Je peux t'appeler Papa ?**_

Le rugissement du dragon furieux fit trembler les parois de la mine et effraya toutes les villes alentours sur au moins mille lieux à la ronde.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

 **\- Tu crois que Fléau va bien ?**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà réussi à créer des problèmes.**

 **\- Tu es censé être rassurant ?**

 **\- On parle de Fléau je te rappelle...**

 **\- Moi je dis, que justement, comme on parle de Fléau, je suis sûre qu'il va s'en sortir !**

 **\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça au juste ?**

 **\- Si Fléau est un génie pour se fourrer dans des ennuis pas possibles et complètements inexplicables, il a un véritable don pour s'en sortir à chaque fois.**

\- …

 **\- Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison**

 **\- Évidemment que j'ai raison !**

Médecine, Temps, Amour, Haine et Espoir se fixèrent quelques instants en silence avant d'exploser soudainement de rire. Ils devaient avouer que si les premiers jours avaient été un peu moroses pour tout le monde, ils se rendaient à présent compte à quel point le petit dernier avait réussi à se faire une place au sein de leur petite famille.

 **\- C'est qu'il nous manquerait presque le petit démon !** Marmonna Technologie adossé contre un arbre derrière les cinq autres.

Ces derniers lui jetèrent un regard ironique qui le fit grimacer.  
Ok. Le garnement lui manquait beaucoup.

Il fusilla ses cousins et sa sœur du regard avant de se lever et de s'éloigner d'eux en grommelant des insultes incompréhensibles à leur intention.

Toutes les entités espéraient que le voyage de Fléau se passait pour le mieux et que ce dernier ne fera pas trop de bêtises...

* * *

 _ **Harma**_ **= trésor**

 **TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIIIIN !**

 **La suite au prochain épisode le... pas de date ^^**


End file.
